


And You Let Her Go

by tehhojo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhojo/pseuds/tehhojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only know you love her when you let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to RWBY fandom and my favouritest ship White Rose. Comment and criticisms mucho appreciated!

The sun creeps below the horizon and you watch the fading light disappear from your dorm window, the notes from history class laying ignored on your desk.  Tears are leaving their stain upon the parchment, a call from home leaving indelible scars upon your heart.  The room is soon engulfed in a darkness that you share with no one, the sorrow yours alone as the other three occupants are absent though you wish one of them could be here right now.

 

A small light attracts your attention and you turn to see that one person you wanted arrive in your shared room with a single lit candle as if summoned by your secret desire. “Hey Weiss…”

 

She places the candle down on your desk, its light fiercely fighting the gloom just like the person who brought it. 

 

“Ruby…?” You quickly wipe your eyes trying to hide the shame from your partner, you don’t want to show weakness in front of Ruby, in front of anyone really, but Ruby least of all even though she’d be the one most ready to accept it.

 

“Weiss… You know you can talk to me, right?  I hate to see anyone like this, especially you.” Her face scrunches in that way that makes your heart yearn but your automatic bravado stops it in its tracks.

 

“I-I’m fine, Ruby, really.  There’s nothing to worry about, see?” You force a smile that you hope fools her.  It doesn’t but you know Ruby would never try to force the issue, even though deep down you wish she would.

 

“O-okay… Just remember I’m here for you Weiss.” She turns to leave thinking her presence isn’t wanted even though the truth couldn’t be further away.

 

“I know…”

 

And you let her go.

 

\-----------------------

 

It is Winter and the seasonal chill is ever present.  You sit on the rooftop watching the sun slowly dip below the horizon, the orange and purples of dusk colour the sky.  Ruby makes her presence known by plopping down beside you handing over a cup of hot cocoa made precisely the way you like it.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem.  Gosh, the sky is beautiful at this time of day.” Ruby alternatingly kicks her legs out as they dangle off the ledge of the roof.

 

 _Not as beautiful as you._  You mentally kick yourself as a blush creeps up your cheeks.

 

“Are you cold, Weiss?  Your cheeks are all red.” Ruby tilts her head in question in that infuriatingly adorable way, her silver eyes sparkle with concern.

 

“I-It’s nothing, you dolt!” You pull up your collar trying to hide the increasing redness that you fail to repress.  There are so many things you could say, should say, but you find your words caught in your throat making you almost choke in frustration.  A sudden pressure startles you out of your reverie as Ruby sidles up to you and plants her head on your shoulder spreading her cloak across your back. “R-Ruby!  W-what in Dust’s name are you doing!?”  She looks up at you with confusion.

 

“Keeping you warm, silly!” As if it was the most obvious thing on Remnant.

 

“I-I!” You sink into miserable silence, but the closeness of your partner brings a comfort that usually has you retreating for reasons that remain enigmatic to you, confusion and fear being chief among them.

 

The sun has completely disappeared before you know it, the stars in the night sky twinkling down, witness to your awkwardness and her unconditional care.

 

“We should go back in, it’s dark and getting colder.” She lifts her head and stands to get up.

 

“Ruby, wait!” You reach out and she stops and turns to you with wonder.

 

“Yes, Weiss?” So many things to say and not the courage to say them, you hate yourself for your cowardice.

 

“N-nothing… You’re right, we should go back in.” She smiles and silently turns back leaving you alone as it starts to snow.  Dust you miss the sun.  She disappears through the door trusting that you are right behind her.

 

And you let her go.

 

\-----------------------

 

It’s all wrong.  Everything, this isn’t how it was supposed to be, you remember the courage to say those three words was within your grasp when everything fell through your outstretched fingers.  Now you lay on the ground, your legs useless, your other companions in similar state, faces soot stained, bloody and bruised, unconscious from the struggle.  Only Ruby stands defiant facing down a manic witch named Salem as she prepares to end it all.  She takes a step, Crescent Rose unfurled ready for a final confrontation, the dread crushing your heart as you know that Ruby could not succeed… Not without the ultimate sacrifice.

 

“Ruby!  No!” You shriek hoping that your desperate cry is enough to deter her even though you know it isn’t.

 

“Weiss!  Stay there!  You’ll be safe, everyone’s gonna be okay!” She doesn’t even look back, her focus squarely on the threat.

 

“Don’t go!  You can’t beat her!”

 

“I will, I have to, everyone is counting on me.”

 

“You’ll die!” Those two words give her pause, she turns back to look at you.

 

“But if I don’t try, everyone else will too.” The resigned look on her face has tears spring to your eyes.  You can’t let her do this, you choose to cast your fears and confusion away, saying the truest words of your life.

 

“I love you!” There, you said it, now she has to stop her foolishness, she’ll come back to you, we can retreat and find another way to strike-

 

“I know.  I love you too and that’s why I have to go.” She smiles a simple smile that speaks volumes. “Live for me, Weiss, be happy, I always loved you.” She turns back and marches to her doom with the weight of the world making her steps sure instead of unsteady.  You try to drag yourself after her but a white light engulfs you and everything around you.

 

And you let her go.

 

\-----------------------

 

Cold dark stone meant to remember someone so bright and warm, a mockery meant to be memorial.  You stand before the statue depicting one of the bravest of huntresses to walk Remnant.  The Savior,  The Silver Eyed, Lightbringer, you hate all her epithets, they could never encompass all that was Ruby Rose, all that she was to everyone, to you.  A bouquet of white roses are cradled in your arms as you stand before the memorial, you read the short epitaph inscribed on its base.

 

 _For Her Love of_ _Everything_

 

Bitter bile and hot tears threaten to erupt but you quell the feeling, you would never even think of ruining this moment let alone the monument with your weakness.  She wanted you to live life and be happy and you will fulfill that request no matter your feelings.  It is the least you could do.  You don’t remember her in death and sacrifice but in life, the brightness and warmth she brought to your dull, cold world.  Her smile, her cheer, her eyes so full of life and mirth, the love you realized you had for her although too late.  A sad smile graces your lips, the beautiful memories will forever be with you and it will help you go on, but you’ll have to go on without her.  You take one last look at the statue of Ruby Rose a single tear making its way down your face, you throw the bouquet of white roses to join the others and it stands out brilliantly in the sea of red roses.

  
And you let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> This sad little piece came to me when I was listening to Let Her Go by Passenger, so blame them if this made you sad! Seriously though, listen to the song, it's beautiful.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Drop a comment below if you can, it makes me happy!


End file.
